Pertemuan
by kaza-haru
Summary: Haru, terkenal sebagai gadis dingin yang sangat di takuti, bertemu dengan Aihara, siswa terkenal yang bernasib malang karena masih ada yang membencinya. Konflik di antara mereka semakin memanas saat keduanya mulai saling 'menjatuhkan' hati lawannya.


XX Me!

**Haru POV**

Namaku Kazami Haru, seorang siswi yang baru saja menginjak bangku SMA. Kali ini aku tidak langsung masuk ke kelasku dan memilih untuk berjalan-jalan sejenak di sekolah baruku itu.

"Aihara! Hey, lihat! Itu Aihara!" seru seorang siswi sambil berlari dan terus menerus menyebut nama Aihara.

'Aihara? Siapa dia? Mengapa siswi tadi memanggil-manggil namanya seperti itu?' batinku.

Aku mulai mendekat ke kerumunan siswi itu dan berusaha mengintip dari celah kumpulan manusia ini. Aku berusaha mendorong tubuhku agar bisa menyelip dan melihat sosok populer itu. Sialnya, aku belum berhasil kali ini dan malah terlontar jatuh saat seseorang menyikut pinggangku.

"Huh, ini menyebalkan." Keluhku dan berjalan menjauh dari kerumunan itu menuju kelasku. Setelah memastikan ada kursi kosong di pojok ruangan, aku langsung meletakkan tasku disana dan merebahkan kepalaku di meja putih itu. Aku memejamkan mataku dan mulai mendengar suara banyak orang yang tengah berjalan menuju kelasku. Tanpa membuka mataku, aku dapat mendengar mereka meneriakkan nama Aihara. 'Ah, mereka lagi,' batinku.

'Tunggu dulu,' aku mulai membuka mataku saat seseorang terdengar sedang menyebutkan namaku.

"Haru? Dia itu wanita salju! Sikapnya sungguh dingin, begitu juga tatapan matanya yang menyebalkan itu, sungguh membuatku merinding!" ucap seorang siswi berambut pirang. Siswi yang lainnya ikut mengangguk. "Dia jarang bicara, dan sekalinya bicara, kata-katanya sangatlah pedas dan menusuk." Sambung siswi berambut kecoklatan seraya mendecakkan lidah.

"Benarkah?" tanya seorang siswa dengan wajah ragu.

Aku langsung membuka mataku lebar-lebar dan menghentakkan tanganku di meja. Membuat suara yang cukup keras dan menyadarkan para siswi yang tengah membicarakannya. Tanpa basa-basi, aku menghampiri mereka dan melipat kedua tanganku dengan tatapan dingin. "Kalian membicarakanku?" tanyaku tajam.

"Ti—tidak! Kami tidak membicarakanmu," bantah salah seorang siswi gugup.

Seorang siswa yang tengah dikerubungi itu langsung berdiri dan menatapku. "Kau, aku yang bertanya pada mereka tentang semua siswa dan siswi di kelas ini. Apa salah?" tanyanya.

Aku menatap matanya dengan tatapan kalau-iya-memang-kenapa? Kelihatannya siswa itu mengerti arti tatapanku, dia mulai mendesah dan menunjukkan dari telunjuknya tepat dihadapanku. "Kau tahu? Aku rasa apa kata mereka benar, kau itu _**benar-benar dingin!**_" serunya dan beranjak keluar kelas di ikuti siswi yang lainnya.

'Apa? Apa katanya tadi?' seruku dalam hati.

Tanganku langsung terkulai lemas di mejanya (mungkin aku terlalu syok karena pertama kalinya ada yang menentangku seperti itu). Tiba-tiba aku menggumpalkan tanganku dan berbicara dalam hati, 'Aku akan membuatnya takluk padaku!'

**Aihara POV**

Hari baru, tanggal baru, tahun ajaran baru, dan sekolah baru. Hari ini, aku, Aihara akan memasuki dunia SMA yang gemerlap (menurutku). Bagaimana tidak? Begitu menginjakkan kakiku di sekolah ini, para siswi sidah mengerubingiku dengan hebohnya. Aku memang cukup _famous_ di berbagai sekolah, termasuk sekolah baruku ini. Perjalananku menuku kelasku sedikit tersendat dengan banyaknya siswi yang memanggil-manggil namaku tanpa henti.

Pandanganku teralihkan saat seseorang terjatuh di dekat kumpulan siswi ini. Kelihatannya siswi itu ingin melihatku dari dekat, tapi malah terlontar oleh yang lain. Aku yakin dia pasti akan berusaha bangkit lagi dan menyusup diantara siswi-siswi ini. Aku akan menunggunya.

Hey, tunggu dulu! Dia tidak melakukan itu? Sepertinya dia mendesah dengan wajah sebal dan melenggang pergi. Mengapa dia tidak melakukannya?

"Ai, kita ke kelas yuk, sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi loh,"bujuk siswi berambut ikal dengan nada manja.

Aku menoleh dan mengangguk. Beberapa siswi yang tak sekelas denganku tampak kecewa saat itu. Aku pun meninggalkan mereka setelah mengucapkan kata maaf berulang-ulang kali.

"Ada berapa jumlah murid di kelasku?" tanyaku di tengah perjalananku.

"Ada 20 murid. 11 siswa dan 9 siswi," jawab siswi berambut pirang sambil memeluk erat lengan kananku.

'cklek' aku membuka pintu kelasku. Hanya ada sekitar 10 orang yang ada di kelas saat itu. Tatapanku terhenti pada sosok yang sedang merebahkan kepalanya di meja dan menggoyang-goyangkan kaki kanannya. 'orang itu yang tadi bukan?' batinku.

"Hey, siswi siapa?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk ke arahnya. "Haru? Dia itu wanita salju! Sikapnya sungguh dingin, begitu juga tatapan matanya yang menyebalkan itu, sungguh membuatku merinding!" ucap seorang siswi berambut pirang. Jawabannya juga dikuatkan dengan seorang siswi berambut kecoklatan. Aku mengangguk dan menatap Haru heran. Tiba-tiba dia bangkit dari kursinya dan menghampiri mejaku. Dia menatapku tajam, aku sungguh tak suka dengan tatapannya itu. Dia bertanya, apakah kami tengah membicarakannya? Para siswi yang tengah menggandrungiku mengelak dengan gugup. Apakah ia sebegitu ditakutinya di kelas ini?

Aku mulai muak dengan tatapannya itu. Aku bertanya balik padanya, apakah salah? Ok, aku mulai berpihak pada para penggemarku. karena kupikir mereka benar. Siswi itu benar-benar 'dingin'. Ia menjawab dengan tatapan—tentu saja kutahu apa artinya. Aku medesah, kesabaranku mulai menipis. Aku menunjukkan jari telunjukku padanya dan mengatakan perihal sikap dinginnya itu dan segera melenggang pergi. Aku tak mau melihat ekspresi wajahnya saat mendengar komentar tajamku. Karena, mungkin saja, dia akan menghancurkan mejaku saat itu juga.

* * *

><p>Ini fanfict pertama kaza-haru loh!~<p>

semoga para pembaca terkesan... kalau ada banyak yang review, nanti KH lanjutin deh XD


End file.
